


Le dîner

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Food, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble sur le thème "pizza".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le dîner

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Je suis dans le regret de dire que le livreur ne s'en est pas tiré sain et sauf, annonça Martel en soupirant.

\- Et il lui est arrivé quoi ? demanda Dorchet.

\- Devine."

L'alchimiste Ecarlate rentra dans le bar à la suite de la femme-serpent, un grand sourire aux lèvres et tout couvert de sang. Certaines Chimères poussèrent des grognements.

Une personne éclata de rire.

"C'était à prévoir," fit Greed avant de se diriger vers Kimblee et de l'entourer de ses bras.

Martel siffla d'un air désappointé, habitude qu'elle avait prise malgré elle. Ces deux là, vraiment… si ce Kimblee n'avait pas été sous la protection du patron, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

"Bon, la bouffe n'a rien ?" demanda quelqu'un.

Greed prit les pizzas des mains de Rhoa et les disposa sur les différentes tables.

Bientôt, celles-ci étaient entourées de Chimères. Sauf une, à laquelle siègeaient un alchimiste et son pot-de-colle officiel.

"Ca te plaît tant que ça de me regarder manger ? demanda cyniquement Kimblee.

\- Disons que ça me plaît de te regarder. Elle est bonne la pizza ?"

Il en prit une part sans attendre la réponse.

Et eût la surprise de se retrouver à redécorer les murs.

Au regard interrogateur tout neuf qu'il lui lança, Kimblee répondit par un grand sourire en mangeant sa pizza.


End file.
